<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hand of a Prince by butterflyslinky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437653">The Hand of a Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky'>butterflyslinky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Concubine of Erebor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Multi, Political Intrigue, Public Sex, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown Prince Fili needs to get married, and a perfect proposal has just been delivered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tauriel/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Concubine of Erebor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hand of a Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Council meetings were always boring. Fili tried to pay attention, he really did, but he had trouble with it. At least he was better at looking attentive than Kili, who had been doodling on a scrap of parchment for the better part of the last two hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili stifled a yawn and glanced around the room. The guards were all stone-faced as usual, none of them meeting his eye. Except Tauriel, who was in a corner near the door. She gave Fili a sympathetic smile over Thorin’s head as the King droned on and on about mining numbers and housing needs and so many other boring things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, though, Thorin stopped talking. “Is there any other business?” the King asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balin cleared his throat in that way that made Fili groan internally. If Balin had something else to bring up after three hours of a meeting, it was probably something very important and would take forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is the matter of Prince Fili’s marriage,” Balin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Fili sit up. “What marriage?” he asked in alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Your Highness, that is exactly my point,” Balin said. “As the heir to the kingdom, it is in everyone’s best interest for you to be married and ensure there is a new heir very soon. Several lords are already alarmed that your younger brother is married but you are not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thorin’s not married,” Fili said. “Harass him about producing heirs. Or I’ll just have my nephews be my heirs like he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have any nephews,” Balin pointed out, very patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but I’m sure Kili will be busy making some.” Fili gave his brother a pleading look to back him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t control if and when that happens,” Kili said. “Especially since dwarf women aren’t terribly fertile to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili sighed. “Fine,” he said. “I need to get married...what about one of the Princesses of Dale? They’re our neighbors, strengthening our alliance wouldn’t be a bad thing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are Men,” another councilor pointed out. “It is already causing trouble for your brother to be favoring an elvish whore...having the heir marry Men would cause a riot, princesses or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There aren’t any Dwarvish princesses left,” Fili said, ignoring the jab at Tauriel. She didn’t </span>
  <span>flinch, which meant Fili didn’t either. “And while there are some ladies, there aren’t any of high status my age in Erebor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Balin agreed. “But as it happens, we have received correspondence this week from Ered Luin. There is a Lord there, Lord Fulin. He is of a rather minor position but owns a number of good mines and happens to have a daughter. He has written to us to say that he has found a vein of mithril in one of his mines, and that he’d be willing to trade a good percentage of it if the Prince of Erebor would be willing to wed his daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili held out his hand. Balin passed him a scroll. Fili skimmed it quickly. “She is as old as my mother,” Fili observed. “Is she still able to bear heirs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is, perhaps, on the mature side,” Balin admitted. “Widowed some years ago, actually. She has a son from that marriage...he is young, and would be easily adopted as your own. And mithril is an invaluable resource. This is the first vein found in centuries...it would be foolish to decline a share of it. And as you yourself said, there are no princesses or high-ranking ladies your age who are still unmarried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili looked helplessly at Thorin. Thorin had his eyes closed, a line on his forehead to show he was deep in thought. The room was silent, awaiting the King’s judgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Thorin opened his eyes. “Balin is right,” Thorin said. “You should marry, and soon. And as Lord Ruid says, you should marry a dwarf. Perhaps I am a hypocrite in saying so, but it would be best for you to have your own heir and not rely on your brother’s children. This proposal is the best we have received so far...offering riches, with a definite heir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili bowed his head. “If my King commands it, I will accept this marriage,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not command it,” Thorin said. “I will not sell you for the promise of riches without first meeting the merchant. All I ask is that you meet with Lord Fulin and his daughter and grandson, to see if you are suited to each other. And that you keep an open mind when you do...she may be older than you, but that does not mean she is a bad match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, I can do,” Fili agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Thorin nodded. “Write to Lord Fulin. Invite him and Lady Tuli and her son to come to Erebor. Tell him we will discuss his proposal on their arrival, but do not make any promises. He may bring as much of a retinue as he wishes, but make clear that we will provide for his needs and comfort. Make them welcome, and keep them placated. We will reconvene after they have come to discuss the matter further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a murmur of agreement from the council.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until then, you are all dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a scraping of chairs as the lords and councilors got up and left the hall. Fili and Kili remained seated, as did Thorin. They waited until the doors had closed before Fili and Kili both turned to their uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, you cannot be seriously thinking of selling Fili for treasure,” Kili said. “Mithril or not, there’s no reason for him to make this marriage! Perhaps Huna has not yet honored me with a son, but I know she will one day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Kili,” Thorin said, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. “Huna has been a good wife to you, and I have no doubt that your marriage will be fruitful. But until that time, we would do well to hedge our bets. And this offer is so promising that rejecting it outright would cause an uproar on my council.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost too promising,” Fili said. “Balin said that there’s been no new veins of mithril found in centuries...none since our people fled Moria. So unless Lord Fulin somehow defeated everything in there single-handed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Thorin said. “It sounds too good to be true...but I cannot judge until Lord Fulin has come to Erebor and I can meet with him personally.” He looked toward the wall, where Tauriel was still standing. “Captain,” Thorin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel walked over to the table and bowed. “Your Majesty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask the Rarkan to be on high alert. I want eyes on Lord Fulin’s party at all times. Get your whores ready...I want every man he brings with him to be entertained. See if any of them will let anything slip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Lady Tuli?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will rely on Fili’s charms to work on her.” Thorin gave Fili a small smile. “Nothing indiscrete, nephew. Just keep her happy enough to not start a war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they have the means to start a war with Erebor?” Fili asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If what they claim is true, they will have the money to buy an army,” Thorin said. “And enough of our own people will protest to make it difficult to fight back. We cannot offend them, but we can be watchful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best,” Fili said. “But I will need a chaperone as much as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Thorin said. “I wouldn’t have anyone thinking there’s anything untoward happening...and I’m sure your mother will be perfectly happy to undertake that duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Fili said. “Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Thorin said. “For now, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili nodded and left the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel sat up, looking for her underpinnings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in a hurry?” Nori asked from the bed. “I thought you wanted to have a meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to have meetings with my clothes on,” Tauriel said. “Especially important ones. And I hope I’ve worn you out enough that you can focus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can focus without you wearing me out,” Nori said, though he did get up and start dressing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also didn’t want the innkeeper getting suspicious,” Tauriel said. “A thief and a whore walk into a bar and then buy a room...there needed to be noise pretty fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Nori said. “And you were loud enough to make anyone stop listening...unless they like listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel paused and cocked her head. “A few of the neighbors did get some pleasure out of it,” she said. “But they’ve fallen asleep...we can talk now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Nori sat down at the small table. “So you wanted to know about Tuli, daughter of Fulin, of Ered Luin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Tauriel said. She sat down and started rebraiding her hair. “I’m sure you’ve heard that Lord Fulin has proposed marriage between Lady Tuli and Prince Fili...the King would like more information before they arrive so he can give a response.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did hear a rumor to that effect,” Nori said vaguely. Tauriel hid her smile; she knew that everyone in Thorin’s Company was always kept informed of everything happening in Erebor, but it wouldn’t do for the spymaster to confirm anything, even to his closest colleagues. “Mithril, the letter said? That’s quite the trade-off...the wealth of an entire kingdom for his daughter to one day be Queen, and his grandson to be the heir of Erebor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An equitable trade, one would think,” Tauriel said. “Though no one has seen this vein or any mithril from it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but we’re months from Ered Luin, even by raven,” Nori said. “If Lord Fulin is honest, he will bring a sample with him to prove he can pay the offered price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t believe he’s honest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard to say,” Nori said. “No criminal record, at least that I could find. He is a wealthy man...that could be confirmed. Owns several mines, most of which produce gold and iron, though he does occasionally deal in silver as well. He has been known to cheat the big folk now and then...known for price gouging when dealing with anyone who isn’t a dwarf, but we all did that...we had to if we wanted to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But most of that’s stopped now that you’ve retaken Erebor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori shrugged. “Officially yes, but you know us...we don’t trust the big folk as a rule, and most of us common folk delight in swindling you for our own amusement. Fulin being a lord makes it less acceptable, but no one’s going to stop him doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he would be dishonest if dealing with another dwarf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most wouldn’t dare,” Nori said. “It’s harder to cheat us on a price...we’re all trained to evaluate jewels and gold and minerals at a glance. And to try and cheat the King...that would be suicide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But worth the risk if it means his daughter becomes Queen...that would ensure she remains rich and cared for her entire life, and her son will one day be King. What father doesn’t want that for his descendants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know,” Nori said. “I have no children...but I suppose that’s something. The trouble is finding out if his story is false.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “Tell me about Lady Tuli?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Youngest of Lord Fulin’s children,” Nori said. “He’s quite old at this point...probably trying to tie up all the loose ends before he returns to the Halls of our Maker. Lady Tuli is also his only daughter...a precious thing to any dwarf. Some would argue that a daughter is worth more than mithril. Of course, that argument is usually made when the daughter is much younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been married before, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...to some other low-ranked dwarf lord. Also arranged by her father, though in that case the husband was paying for the privilege of marrying her...and when he died, she inherited a lot of wealth, enough for her father to buy a good number of the mines he currently owns, and to keep her son comfortable his entire life, King or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did the first husband die of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officially, his heart just gave out...he was much older than her. Though most of the people I interviewed said it wasn’t a happy marriage...she’s not known for delicate manners. Or even kind ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she killed him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly don’t think being married to her was good for him, but the healers didn’t suspect foul play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “And the son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vulin...he’s still young, not quite reached his majority yet. You are aware that dwarf children are highly valued and kept very safe...especially those of his standing. There aren’t many reports on him, I’m afraid, though if the mother is as unpleasant as people say, I doubt he’s much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the sort of people you would want ruling your kingdom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori grinned. “Don’t much like anyone ruling me,” he said. “But as far as Erebor is concerned, they wouldn’t be my first choice on first impression.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Tauriel said. “I’m sure the King finds all this very helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does,” Nori said. “But he’s not cancelling the visit or rejecting the proposal anyway. Wants to see how they really are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I,” Tauriel said. “And this seems like a job for the Rarkan more than the regular spy corp. Lord Fulin is more likely to respond to charm than to just let things slip in hallways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t think I can be charming?” Nori leaned back, legs apart. “You seem to find me very entertaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Tauriel pretended to consider him a moment. “Well, I wouldn’t say no to another round or two...Prince Kili has resigned himself to trying to have another heir to render the whole business moot so I’m quite bored and free for the next few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to know I’m your second choice after His Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do that thing with your tongue again and you might move up the list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori laughed and tugged Tauriel back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, halwâ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili stared at himself in the mirror. He had made an effort with his appearance, dressed well, his hair and beard more neatly braided than he’d usually do himself. His mother had spent hours on it, and he could see no flaws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look ready, anyway,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dis gave him a little smile as she smoothed his jacket unnecessarily. “It might not be so bad,” she said. “You might find that she is your One and be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I very much doubt that,” Fili said.  “We cannot all be as lucky as you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not,” she admitted. “But Kili found happiness married to another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he could keep his One nearby,” Fili pointed out. “And his wife is accepting of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe your wife won’t be accepting, should you find yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kili can get away with it. He’s the spare...valued, and the most precious treasure of my heart, but with less to offer a wife. No woman who so ardently wants to be Queen would accept her husband going about with another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t stop my grandfather,” Dis muttered. “But you are a dwarf of honor. I know you will be good to whoever becomes your wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best.” Fili looked at himself once more and sighed. “All right...I can face them now.” He turned and offered his mother his arm to escort her downstairs to the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a full kingdom greeting, just the Durin Line and a few guards. Fili noted that Tauriel wasn’t even in attendance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thorin doesn’t want them to know there’s an elf on the guard,” Kili muttered at Fili’s raised eyebrow. “He figures it will be better for her to stick to being a concubine until we’re certain of their intentions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d she take that?” Fili muttered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She decided to go fuck everyone in the council except him,” Kili said. “So...pretty well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t end in the duelling pit, that’s a good thing,” Fili agreed. “And I’m sure she’ll start in on the soldiers once the council have had enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly...it’s more of a vacation for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit...I don’t get a vacation from being a prince, do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do anything except make babies,” Fili pointed out. “I do all the real work around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re good at it,” Kili answered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, both of you.” Dis gave her sons a severe look that made them both cower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Amad,” the princes chorused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to Kili, Huna laughed. “I only hope your wife will be as formidable as your mother,” she said to Fili. “Someone will need to keep you two in line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you would do that,” Kili teased, giving his wife a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly,” Huna said. “I can’t even get you to behave half the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still doing better than me,” Fili said. “Half is better than not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Company approaching,” one of the guards called down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili straightened up and put on his most charming smile. The approaching company wasn’t large, perhaps two dozen people. Fili spotted the head pony, ridden by a very old and strong-looking dwarf, a carriage just behind him, no doubt carrying Lady Tuli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took nearly an hour for the company to actually arrive at the gate, a full hour during which Fili was expected to stand perfectly at attention looking perfect. He managed it fairly well, though he could hear Kili groaning long before their guests reached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin, of course, gave no sign that he had been standing at the gates for over an hour as the pony rode up. “Welcome, Fulin son of Galin, to Erebor,” Thorin said. “We are honored to have you here, and hope that your stay will be productive and enjoyable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin dismounted and bowed properly. “We are honored that you have agreed to host us, and grateful for your welcome,” he said. “We are at your service, King Thorin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin nodded and gestured. Fili stepped up and bowed slightly. “My nephew, Fili son of Vili, Crown Prince of Erebor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At your service, Your Highness,” Lord Fulin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At yours, Lord Fulin,” Fili said. “I am honored that you have requested me compared to treasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin nodded and made a gesture of his own. The carriage door was opened and a dwarrowdam stepped down, a tween boy just behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili swallowed. Lady Tuli was pretty, he supposed, for a woman her age, but she truly was old enough to be his mother. Her brown beard was streaked with grey, and she limped slightly. Her eyes were hard in her round face, and she did not smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daughter, Lady Tuli,” Lord Fulin said. “And her son, Vulin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady curtsied properly. Fili bowed in turn, wishing that formal introductions didn’t take so much time. He tuned out the rest of it, focusing on his potential bride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met his eye, her face expressionless. Fili gave her a small smile, but she didn’t acknowledge it. The child behind her wasn’t so successful, staring at Fili was a cruel little smirk. Fili tried not to flinch at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...our guards will be happy to take you to your quarters,” Thorin said. “And we will have a feast tonight, in welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you, Your Majesty,” Lord Fulin said. “Tuli, Vulin, come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I wish to speak to Prince Fili,” Lady Tuli said. “If that is acceptable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili started. “I can think of nothing I’d like better,” he said. He stepped forward and offered his arm. Lady Tuli took it and allowed Fili to conduct her inside. Dis followed them, not so close as to be uncomfortable, but close enough to hear what they were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope the journey wasn’t too trying?” Fili said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was long and arduous,” Lady Tuli said bluntly. “My father couldn’t bring his best carriage, and the bumps were dreadful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine they were,” Fili said. “Crossing those mountains on foot was painful enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t expect penniless blacksmiths to have comfort,” Lady Tuli said. “Still, it was worth it, to give you all this.” She was looking around the halls with beady, hungry eyes. “Gold inlay...very fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best,” Fili said. “My great-grandfather laid it...we are proud to have it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Lady Tuli said. “You have become a grand lord, I suppose...a bit young, but no doubt you do your best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly try,” Fili said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Tuli turned her appraising eye on him. “Hmm...not what I’d choose for your wardrobe,” she said. “The red doesn’t suit...and the cloth is rather poor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The city of Dale is still recovering,” Fili said. “We don’t have silks yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is one thing I’ll change,” Lady Tuli said. “A prince should always look fine...your braids must be redone as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother did them,” Fili said, colder than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure she did her best,” Lady Tuli said condescendingly. “You were all out of society so long...it’s no wonder your standards slipped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Fili muttered. “Forgive me, Lady Tuli...I must change for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly must,” Lady Tuli said. “Try a blue this time. I think it would suit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the advice,” Fili said. He ushered Lady Tuli to the guest quarters and hurried to his own room, Dis following in his wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not very polite,” Dis observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s just tired,” Fili said. “It was a long journey, with a small child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She should know better,” Dis said. “But perhaps her disposition will improve tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Fili said. He looked at himself anxiously in the mirror. “Can you redo my braids anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a feast welcoming a Lord and potential bride, the atmosphere was very tense in the dining hall that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili was seated between Thorin and Lady Tuli, and it was clear that he was expected to entertain the lady. Fortunately, the first course of the meal was devoted mostly to actual eating, and Lady Tuli was very intent on the meal. Fili hoped that she would stay that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the second course, a bard started up, singing out a very long dwarven ballad that would take up most of the feast. Fili gave Thorin a grateful look for arranging that, which spared him from most of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, until the fourth course and second verse, when Ludy Tuli started sighing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not care for music, Lady Tuli?” Fili asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said. “It is dull and prevents important business. I will not have it in any hall I run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Fili said. “It helps us remember our forefathers, and it keeps the people happy to have entertainment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should the people have entertainment?” Tuli asked. “They are lucky to be in your hall...I would certainly not allow the rabble inside. Let them eat in the common hall, and leave the lords and kings be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My people are my greatest strength,” Fili said. “I should not have come to my position on the strength of lords alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your people exist to work, and to make your kingdom great,” Tuli said. “They are here to give you all that you are owed. They do not need the same luxuries we do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no more deserving than they are,” Fili said. “I just happened to be born into a line of kings. But I learned...and my uncle learned...that without our kingdom, or our people, we are no more than common blacksmiths.” He sighed a bit. “Sometimes, I wish I still was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuli sniffed. “You are young, and foolish,” she said sharply. “You must learn that your people are made to serve, and you are made to rule over them. You are weak...that must be corrected before our marriage. And if it is not, I will be strong for the both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili looked at her for a long moment. “If my strength leads to me disregarding where I came from, I do not want it,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you want is unimportant,” Tuli snapped. “You must take what you are owed, or else you will not be King very long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I am like that, I hope not,” Fili said. He turned his eyes back to the bard. “Excuse me, but this is my favorite part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not speak to Tuli again through the feast. She continued to cast dark looks at him, but Fili did his best to ignore it and the misgivings he already had about the union.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin at least had the decency to wait until breakfast the next morning to confront Fili about his apparent rudeness the night before. Of course, that meant Fili was called out of bed at a very unreasonable hour to join his uncle, which meant that he was, perhaps, still a bit out of sorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had one conversation with the lady in the entire evening,” Thorin said, his voice softly scolding. “She has come all this way to court you. I would like to know your explanation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does not care for our people,” Fili said. “She would have them be little more than slaves to her will, to not enjoy anything. How can I speak to a woman like that...how can I entertain the thought of making her Queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin raised an eyebrow. “That is your objection?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My happiness is unimportant,” Fili said. “You taught me that. But my people...that is where my duty lies. If I could be guaranteed their joy, safety, and prosperity, I would go to a miserable marriage with a happy heart. But I do not believe she will help our people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin nodded slowly. “Your reasons are sound,” he said. “But we must tread carefully...the council will push for the match, even if you feel that Lady Tuli will not make a good Queen. The wealth that her father offers is too great...some would argue that it will bring prosperity to our people, even if the Queen is unkind...after all, it is expected that the King have power over his wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not wish for a wife that I must rebuke like an unruly child,” Fili said. “Especially when the one being offered is old enough to be my mother. I would prefer someone who could be a true partner to me, to support my decisions. As to the wealth, it will line Lords’ pockets and my people will never see a cent of it...or do they believe that money magically flies from the waistcoats or the wealthy to help the poor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They may believe what they will, but the fact is that there must be capital in order to run a kingdom. Whether it is in the pockets of the people or the Lords makes little difference if your economy is balanced correctly. As to a partnership, do you believe that every husband and wife always agree on everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know? You’ve never been married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not, but your mother was. And while she and Vili loved each other dearly, they did disagree, often and sometimes loudly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not mean that I want a wife who agrees with me on everything. But I would like us to have similar goals and values, even if our methods are contradictory. Working toward the same end would at least help us find a compromise. I cannot compromise with a woman who believes she is superior to everyone else by no virtue of her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot argue with that.” Thorin sighed a bit, but gave Fili a small smile. “I am glad that you love our people as I do, and that you would put their happiness above your own. I will try to find reason to reject the match, but it will take time. We will need more information in order to make it an ironclad decision. Can you trust me, nephew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili bowed his head. “With my life, and my future,” he said. “I’ll have a word with the Rarkan...perhaps they can help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No doubt they can,” Thorin said. “But I remind you to have caution. We cannot offend them at this stage...not if we want to avoid a conflict.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Fili finished his breakfast and stood. “May I be excused, Uncle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may...the council will convene this afternoon. I would like you to attend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Fili bowed and took his leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin was not looking for excuses. Not really. He knew that Fili would have to marry, and soon, and the offer was very enticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had misgivings. He trusted his nephew’s judgment, and if Fili said that Lady Tuli was unsuitable as a Queen, he believed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wouldn’t be enough to convince his council, though. And while Thorin had the final word on every decision, he didn’t want to be a dictator and completely ignore his advisors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hoped that Lord Fulin would slip up enough at the meeting for him to reject the match out of hand. That would make everything a lot easier to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Thorin’s surprise, Lord Fulin had brought his grandson along to the meeting. Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Master Vulin...I don’t remember that you were invited to these proceedings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vulin gave Thorin a very bratty pout. “My mother is getting married,” he declared. “And I want my new father to be suitable to her.” It might have been cute if the child wasn’t so whiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it best that my grandson learn how such matters are conducted,” Lord Fulin explained. “Since he will one day have to run such meetings and make such negotiations. He may be young, but it is best that he begin learning now, rather than be thrust into it unexpectedly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin nodded slowly. It did make sense, but he found that a headache was already developing. “You are wise, to see to his education,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you, Your Majesty, but surely your nephews have been learning nearly as long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin glanced at Fili--Kili had chosen to skip this meeting, the coward--and sighed. “Indeed, I wish I had had the means to teach him even sooner,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am grateful that I have learned,” Fili answered. “Even if I began a bit later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am sure you have learned well,” Lord Fulin answered. “But enough pleasantries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Thorin said. “To business.” He held out his hand and Balin handed him a scroll. “The proposal you sent to my council stated that you would give us a share of your new mine in exchange for Fili to wed your daughter.” He made a show of looking over the letter. “You can imagine our surprise and delight at your discovery...we had not thought that mithril could be found in the Blue Mountains. Certainly we spent the better part of a century excavating the entire range, and nothing of the sort had ever been seen before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, we were very fortunate,” Lord Fulin said. “A new tunnel was dug...funded by myself...and there were caverns underneath that no one could have known about. There were many beautiful things there, but the vein of mithril was what most caught my eye. Naturally, I thought of you on seeing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered,” Thorin said drily. “But of course...and not to cast doubts upon your character, but it is routine...you do have a sample to prove your claim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did have a sample carved especially for you,” Lord Fulin said. “I entrusted it to a messenger, who will be travelling behind me...naturally, I could not risk losing both it and my daughter if we were attacked upon the road. I expect him to arrive within the next few weeks if no misfortune has befallen him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin nodded again, though he made a mental note on that. “I believe we can continue negotiations,” he said carefully. “On condition that your messenger arrives soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vulin glared. “Are you accusing my grandfather of lying?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not,” Thorin said, as patiently as he could. “However, we dwarves are made to be suspicious, especially when treasure is involved. I cannot give the hand of a prince away with no proof of payment. A marriage is a contract like any other, and you cannot sell without at least having a down payment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vulin opened his mouth, but Lord Fulin held up his hand to silence him. “You will forgive my grandson,” Lord Fulin said. “He has not learned the importance of such things. I assure you, on my beard, that our claim is true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we may continue,” Thorin said. “Naturally, by making your daughter queen and your grandson the heir, they will have wealth beyond imagining...I think that seventy percent of the mine for the first ten years, and then fifty percent after, would be a good start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin laughed. “My King, with all due respect, I have expenses! Miners to pay, craftsmen who have already made pre-orders! I cannot possibly spare more than fifteen percent for the first five years, and ten for the years after that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how long until the mine is played out?” Thorin asked. “If it is small, I must insist on fifty percent for ten years, and at least thirty after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The vein is large enough to keep us both rich for decades,” Lord Fulin said. “It will be many years before it is played out. But I will be willing to give twenty-five percent for seven years, and fifteen after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nephew is still young and handsome,” Thorin said. “I will have proposals for him for years to come, from younger and more fertile women. For a prince, I think that thirty-five percent for seven years, and then twenty percent after that, is more than fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin considered for a moment. “I believe that is agreeable,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili tuned them out. They would haggle about details for hours, and he couldn’t muster much interest in any of it. He instead found himself watching Vulin--the presumed new heir to Erebor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was glowering at Thorin, looking rather petulant. Not a good look for a future king, but he was young. Fili hoped that he could teach Vulin to control his expressions at the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the meeting was done, with a contract drafted, pending the arrival of the mithril. The various counselors started moving off. Lord Fulin bowed to Thorin. “Thank you for your agreement, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your offer,” Thorin said. “I will see you at dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, Vulin,” Lod Fulin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Fili said. “I wondered if I might borrow the lad for a while.” He gave Lord Fulin a smile and bow. “If I am to be his father, I should like to know him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin nodded. Fili bowed briefly and gestured to Vulin. They walked some ways from the council room in silence, until they reached a hall of tapestries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we here?” Vulin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a quiet place full of beauty,” Fili said. “It is worth appreciation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it have value?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili blinked. “Of course. It shows artistry and history. Why would it not have value?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But is it worth money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should that matter?” Fili asked. “I learned, when we retook the mountain...there are things worth more than gold and jewels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vulin looked at him in disgust. “Are you even a dwarf, that you would love anything more than gold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love for treasure only led to ruin,” Fili said. “And we were saved by love for each other...for our brothers, our friends...a love of song and home.” He walked to the end of the room, where a great tapestry hung, showing the Battle of the Five Armies. “We were all saved by one who loved nothing more than a good book and a good meal at the end of the day.” He nodded to the little figure at the top of a mountain, brighter than many of the other figures, standing beside the great figure of Thorin. “In fact, he loved his home so much that when he had given us ours, he returned there, and took none of the treasure we had promised with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the point of this?” Vulin demanded. “I will be King! Why should I care about such simple things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because those are the things your people need,” Fili said. “My uncle has an army of accountants to worry about his treasure. He worries for his citizens...as do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vulin stared and snorted. “Amad was right,” he said. “You are weak and foolish, and think of silly things when you should be worrying about your coffers. Your uncle gave in too easily to my grandfather’s demands throughout the meeting...he, too, is weak. I will correct this when I am King...I will make Erebor not just a kingdom, but an empire, to rule over all the dwarves, and wipe out the elves and men who presume they are superior to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili half glared before he opened his vest and pulled his shirt back just enough to show the long scar on his chest where Azog had stabbed him. “This is what comes from that line of thought,” he said, his voice cold. “You will stand alone, on an empty mountain, as everything you dismissed as unimportant is taken from you. You will watch your heirs be hurt, even killed, and then you will die with no one to save you. If that is the future you wish for, by all means, make your plans for conquest. But if you wish to avoid this fate, you will listen to me--and I have seen the scar that Thorin still bears. It is deeper than mine, and it was not gold or power that healed him, but a wizard and an elvish soldier, who asked nothing in return for their aid. There is much you must learn if you are to be King, and while I am a more patient teacher than my uncle, I will not tolerate such arrogance as I have seen in him. I will not raise an heir to the throne who does not intend to keep his responsibilities to my people. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The contracts will be signed,” Vulin said. “And my inheritance is written into them. You cannot break it, King or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not think I won’t renegotiate,” Fili said. “I suggest you consider what I have said.” He nodded and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dis poured the tea out carefully, doing her best to keep a smile on her face. “I hope it’s to your liking,” she said as she passed a cup to Lady Tuli. “It is imported from far away, and it was quite difficult to obtain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Tuli picked up the cup and sniffed a bit before she sipped at it. “It is adequate,” she said. “A bit sweet for a dwarf, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like sweet things, Lady Tuli?” Huna asked as she accepted her own cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet things are for children,” Tuli said. “I prefer my tea and men to be strong and unyielding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huna and Dis exchanged a look. “I can’t imagine you’d have much use for Fili, then,” Dis said. “He is a gentle lad by nature, and while he is firm in his decisions, he is not so firm that he can’t compromise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed,” Tuli said. “I was surprised at his weakness...his uncle is as solid as stone and as strong as iron. How did your son come out so delicate under his tutelage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fear that is my fault,” Dis said. “I did not wish for my sons to be as unhappy as my brother was for so many years, and so I raised them to be kind, and loving...I felt those were more important traits than being unbendable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindness is for lesser dwarves,” Tuli said. “Or would you have your son be so kind that he would pardon those who wrong him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never found mercy to be a negative feature,” Huna said softly. “Our people have been shown so little in recent years...why would we keep it from each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kingdom is made stronger by rooting out those who work to undermine it,” Tuli said. “I have been looking into the laws of Erebor...they have made prostitution legal! How can any kingdom be moral with such women allowed to exist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such women always exist,” Huna said. “Why not give them legal resources? Treating them as criminals does nothing to help the kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They contribute nothing,” Tuli said. “They only lead good men astray. When I am Queen, they will be the first to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot force people out of your kingdom that way,” Dis said. “Especially since we women are so rare to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be surprised what my will can do, Lady Dis,” Tuli said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you could find them useful employment,” Huna ventured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Tuli said. “Though if they’re so stupid they can’t find it on their own, I don’t know that I could help them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot simply put a stop to a practice with no plan in place,” Dis said. “I would be happy to help you with one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary,” Tuli said. “I prefer my people to be more self-sufficient...I cannot look after all of them like a mother. I have my own son, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As do I,” Dis said. “Two, in fact. But I have never found it difficult to look after my people where Thorin cannot, especially since they are grown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I will be here to help you,” Huna said. “My position is not high...I would be glad to assist in any way you need when you are Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear,” Tuli said, though she didn’t sound like she meant it. “I am sure you will be a wonderful lady-in-waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huna blinked, then bowed her head. “As you say,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped that Lady Tuli did not catch the dark look she exchanged with Dis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili had done his best to avoid his brother’s new fiancee as much as possible. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to know her, exactly, but everything he had heard so far didn’t endear him to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it was impossible not to encounter the lady now and then. Kili did his best to be polite, and left most of the talking to Fili and Huna. Lady Tuli didn’t seem to notice or care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was rather disconcerting when Thorin asked Kili to escort Lady Tuli down to Dale and show her around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of everyone in the kingdom, why me?” Kili asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin looked very tired. “Because your brother and I are in meetings with her father all morning and your mother and wife both begged for a day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili groaned. “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kili. You will take Lady Tuli and her son to Dale, and you will be polite. They will be part of your family, and you should be on good terms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili bowed. “Yes, Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. King Bard has asked you both to join him and his children for lunch. Fili will meet you there, so you won’t be alone all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey down to Dale wasn’t too unpleasant. Lady Tuli and her son elected to take their carriage down, and Kili was happier on a pony so he didn’t have to speak to her on the way. They left their rides at a stable and headed into the city. Kili stayed silent as they walked into the square, letting Lady Tuli take in the sights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this it?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Dale,” Kili said. “They are rebuilding, and rebuilding well...we’ve given as much aid as we are able, and they have used it well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you help those that are not your kin?” Vulin asked. “The Men should see to their own affairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are our allies,” Kili said, a bit sharply. “Their prosperity is as important as ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Tuli stared at him. “Did they aid us, when we wandered Middle-Earth destitute and homeless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The unkindness we received from Men in the past does not dictate our actions now,” Kili said. “It is better to be kind to those who share our land and trade goods with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Tuli sniffed a little. “I suppose I might purchase a few things,” she said. “Though I suspect it will all be trash compared to dwarven workmanship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili nodded and conducted Lady Tuli to the marketplace. They looked through the stalls and shops, though nothing seemed to please her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I to have a wedding dress without good cloth?” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you might order it from the Greenwood,” Kili said pleasantly. “The elves can work wonders with fibers...slender fingers and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Tuli looked as though he had just dumped garbage on her head. “I will shave my beard before I wear anything made by an elf,” she declared. “It is bad enough that I must tolerate knowing there is one in my kingdom at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili’s jaw tightened, but he kept his voice steady. “Then you will have to make due with what the Men of Dale have to offer...or else send for cloth elsewhere, but that will delay your marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Lady Tuli looked more unhappy at the prospect. “What do the princesses of Dale wear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are due to meet them for lunch,” Kili said. “You should ask them then...I’m sure they will be happy to assist you.” He glanced up at the sun. “In fact, it’s about time we were going there.” He offered his arm and took Lady Tuli toward the house of King Bard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Thorin had promised, Fili met them at the house. He gave Kili a small smile and bowed to Lady Tuli. “May I take over, brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all means.” Kili passed Lady Tuli off to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the house. “Is this it?” she asked. “I thought a King lived here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does,” Fili said. “The war was hard on his people...they live wherever they’ve managed to rebuild.” He stepped up and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened almost at once and Sigrid smiled at them. “Your Highness,” she said with a slight curtsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Sigrid,” Fili said in turn. “May I present Lady Tuli, daughter of Fulin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigrid smiled at her. “Welcome, Lady Tuli,” she said. “I hope that you are enjoying our city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Tuli looked askance. “A princess, answering the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I not?” Sigrid asked. “We don’t keep servants...there is no point in having someone else answer my door when I am capable of doing so. Besides, I like to be a good hostess and greet my own guests.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Tuli sniffed but said nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, my father is waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili wanted to say that the luncheon could have gone worse, but he would have been lying. Well, maybe it could have; nothing got thrown, anyway. Bard was, as always, a consummate gentleman, ignoring Lady Tuli’s more snide remarks with good grace. Sigrid, too, bore the afternoon with dignity and a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilda had no reservations, though she was at least nice enough to wait until the meal was over to pull Kili aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not really going to marry her, is he?” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The contracts are signed,” Kili said. “The King’s just waiting on a down payment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s horrible to him! And the rest of us, but especially him! No matter what Fili said today, she had to argue with him about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how dwarves are about our contracts. And Fili is the Crown Prince--if he breaks this contract without good cause, that would throw our entire kingdom into chaos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s this for a good cause? If she becomes Queen, there’s going to be a diplomatic incident every week until relations break down entirely. My people can’t afford another war, and yours can’t either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Dwarrow matter,” Kili said. “Even if Bard himself told Thorin the match would lead to war, that wouldn’t be satisfactory reason to break the contract.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilda scowled fiercely. “In that case, you can’t expect any of us in Erebor again any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will pass your comments onto the Council,” Kili said. “Thank you for your feedback.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going out tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huna smiled a bit. “With Tauriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili sighed. “It’s been two months since Lord Fulin arrived, and his party is driving everyone up the wall. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Fili so miserable, and that’s making me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miserable as well. I understand.” Huna patted her husband’s hand. “In truth, I wanted to take some time this evening to speak with your mother...we agree that Lady Tuli is not a good match for your brother, but we can’t think how to make her withdraw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Kili said, and took his leave. He slipped through the hall of Erebor all the way to the back of the mountain and out the secret door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel was waiting for him, a thick blanket laid out on the grass. She smiled as Kili approached. “You took your time,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll forgive me,” Kili said. “Dwarves are not so quick as elves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re here now,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili laughed and laid down next to her. She turned over, kissing him sweetly. “You are troubled, my prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all troubled.” Tauriel kissed him again, her hands sliding up under his tunic. “Let me ease your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only a few minutes for Tauriel to divest of their clothes, clever hands undoing clasps and ties faster than any dwarf could. Kili laid back, gazing up at her as she grasped his cock, stroking him to hardness. He gasped, thrusting up into her fist, admiring how the starlight caught her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Tauriel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Kili whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned down and kissed him again as she lowered herself onto his cock. Kili gasped, feeling the tight, slick heat around him again. It really had been too long; oh, Huna was a good wife, and Kili enjoyed her well enough, but it wasn’t the same as being here, with his One on top of him, the grass under the blanket scratching at him, her soft hair falling around his face and shoulders. He reached up, settling his hands on her hips, feeling soft skin as she moved, gentle and slow, enjoying every inch of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tauriel…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Her hands rested on his chest, nails scratching lightly. “Just let me take care of you, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, closing his eyes, just feeling her above him. She rocked on him for what seemed hours, though it couldn’t have been. One of her hands moved down to her clit, rubbing in time with her rocking. Kili pressed up into her, hips jerking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before they climaxed together, their love-making a well-rehearsed dance. Tauriel rolled off him. They lay side by side, silent and watching the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did that ease your troubles?” Tauriel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Kili said. “I know that no troubles can come between us for long.” He sighed a bit. “I just wish we could meet more frequently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both have other duties,” Tauriel said. “Besides, these moments wouldn’t be so lovely if we had them every night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Kili said. “But I’d be willing to make that trade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent again for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you learned anything about our guests?” Kili asked abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel sighed. “Not as much as I’d like...apparently, Lord Fulin is very against his men seeing prostitutes. My team has had a very hard time getting any of them alone...I can’t say if it’s his values or if he’s afraid of what they might let slip. Nori hasn’t had any luck either...they don’t drink as much as other dwarves and are less likely to be swayed by ale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili groaned. “I need to find some way to get them out of here,” he said. “Tuli is horrible to Fili...the other day, she raised her hand as if to strike him when he said something she didn’t like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not yet royal! And even if she was, striking a prince…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guards intervened before she did anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad of that...but what do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As of yet, the messenger hasn’t arrived with the proof of the mithril and Thorin won’t move forward with a wedding until he does. That gives us time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel hummed thoughtfully, but before she could speak, the sound of a horn rang out from below. Kili and Tauriel both leaped to their feet and dressed quickly before they ran back into the mountain and straight to the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin was there, already organizing troops. “What’s going on?” Kili demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven arrived,” Dwalin said. “There’s a band of orcs attacking Dale...they’re calling for aid.” He nodded to Tauriel. “Captain, take your unit down. You’ll get there quicker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, General.” Tauriel snapped her fingers and a score of soldiers followed her to the armory to get suited up for a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they headed down the halls, though, Tauriel caught the sound of someone laughing. She frowned and motioned to her unit to go on ahead. They obeyed and she moved toward the laugher, silent in the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An orc attack, right when we need it!” That was Lady Tuli. “Did you arrange it, Adad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only. But orcs don’t want money.” Lord Fulin laughed again. “If I could bribe orcs, we’d have a much easier time of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still a good distraction,” Lady Tuli said. “They’re starting to get impatient...luckily, the boy is too weak to actually question me.” She sighed loudly. “I wish you could have found me a stronger husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your husband will be King Under the Mountain,” Lord Fulin said sharply. “He can be as weak as he likes, so long as you are a strong Queen. You just have to behave until King Thorin performs the marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been behaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have already angered the King, and your son has not endeared himself to your intended. You must learn to play nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His concern for lesser people disgusts me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can disgust you so long as you go through with this. I’ve gone to a lot of trouble to raise your station...we just have to wait and tell the King that the orcs are responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right...I will try to hide my disdain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel moved away quickly. She had to get to the battle, and she had heard enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Report, Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel stood straight before the throne. “We drove the orcs off easily. Six of the Men were injured, but none dead except the enemy.” She glanced around. “I have something more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before the battle, I was passing the guest quarters,” she said. “And I overheard a conversation that has...unsettled me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel closed her yes and repeated back everything Fulin and Tuli had said. Thorin listened impassively to the entire story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tauriel finished, Thorin sat quiet for a moment. “It isn’t proof of anything,” he said carefully. “But it does raise a lot of questions...enough that I can authorize more...extensive surveillance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “Lord Fulin does not indulge in sex or strong drink often,” she said. “I think that if either were given to him, he would start talking very quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust this mission to no one else,” Thorin said. “See if he’s more open to an elf...someone he doesn’t think is in any way human. Tell Nori of your plan...he can arrange for someone to overhear any conversation that you have. Keep at Lord Fulin until you have something, anything that would justify ending this engagement. I will give you a good opportunity to get his defenses down, and you have any resource you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel bowed. “Yes, my Liege.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days later, everything was in place. Tauriel simply waited at the back of the assembly hall, where the entire kingdom had turned out for the King’s announcement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin looked as regal as ever, standing above his people and smiling down at them. Behind him, Fili looked pale but was standing steady. Lady Tuli stood beside him, looking as unpleasant as ever, while Lord Fulin was on Thorin’s other side, looking triumphant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My people,” Thorin said. “I thank you for gathering today. I am pleased to announce that our nephew, Prince Fili, will in two months’ time be married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a general cheer from the assembled dwarves. Thorin waited for them to wear themselves down before he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Fili will be married to Lady Tuli, daughter of Lord Fulin, of the Blue Mountains.” More cheering, though it was a bit more confused. “Tonight, there will be a celebration of their engagement!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cheering increased and barrels upon barrels of ale were brought out. Tauriel slipped down a side corridor to a small pantry, where she quickly retrieved a bottle and went back to the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin had come down from the balcony and was mingling with the people. Fili and Tuli were following, both looking very unhappy. It took Tauriel a while to spot Lord Fulin, chatting with a group of lords in the corner. She quickly poured a glass and made her way over, slow and careful so as not to spill a drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Lord Fulin’s conversation to finish. Tauriel smiled at him and went over, bowing. “My Lord,” she said. “My congratulations on your good fortune.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin frowned up at her. “The elvish whore would dare speak to me?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel didn’t lose her smile. “Forgive me, My Lord,” she said. “The King asked that you be entertained tonight...it is a night worth celebrating.” She offered the glass. “He also bade that you try this vintage from the Greenwood...it is light, and refreshing, and the rarest wine in his cellar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin looked suspicious, but he accepted the glass and drank deeply. “It is better than I expected,” he said. “Being elvish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel leaned in closer. “It is not the only thing that will be better than you expect from elves,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin stared at her. “Girl…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel certain you can get away,” Tauriel said. “And the King has already paid me for my time.” She raised an eyebrow slightly. “He would take it as a great insult if you did not accept his gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin glanced at Thorin, who glanced back and gave an encouraging nod. “Very well,” Lord Fulin said. “But not in whatever filthy quarters a whore uses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course not!” Tauriel offered her hand. “I’ve arranged something special.” She bowed her head. “If you would follow me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin sighed, obviously annoyed, but followed Tauriel. She paused to retrieve the wine bottle and then led him down a hall, down a lot of stairs, and finally down to the vast treasury of Erebor. Lord Fulin looked around, surprised and clearly impressed. “I’m surprised His Majesty allows you access to this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He normally doesn’t,” Tauriel said. “But he wanted you to see what your daughter will gain...and it’s as far from a dirty whore’s room as you can get.” She smiled and poured more wine. “He is ever so pleased by the union of your families.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should be,” Lord Fulin said, downing the wine. “Tuli is strong...she’ll ensure that this kingdom returns to its true glory...she knows what to do with money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she does.” Tauriel found a clear space in the floor and set the bottle down. “And I’m sure she will be an excellent Queen...the princes speak highly of her.” The lie rolled off easily enough. Tauriel started unlacing her dress, pulling it aside to show her breasts. “Though I’d rather know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin stared hungrily. He picked up the wine bottle and poured the rest into his cup. “I suppose I could let the elvish whore know what a real dwarf can do,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please do,” Tauriel said. “Prince Kili is a good dwarf, but he’s so...inexperienced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would think so.” Lord Fulin looked her over. “Finish undressing, girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel obeyed, taking off her dress and underpinnings, letting them fall into the gold. The sound was just enough to cover another clink of metal. Tauriel caught it, though, but didn’t look back. That would be Nori or one of his spies, here to witness whatever happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin looked her up and down. “I suppose you’ll do,” he said. “Lie down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel settled on the floor, legs open and inviting. Lord Fulin didn’t bother to undress, just unbuckled his trousers. Tauriel gasped. For a dwarf his age, Lord Fulin was very large and very, very aroused. Clearly, this was not going to be as easy a job as Tauriel thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was very into it. Tauriel always liked the girth of a mature dwarf, and this one clearly wouldn’t disappoint her. She purred, running a hand over her breasts. “I see that Aule did an excellent job when making you,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have three strong sons and a very strong daughter,” Lord Fulin said. “I would not have them were I not so blessed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, I doubt your daughter would be so formidable were her father not so great,” Tauriel said. “I only hope that I am as pleasing to you as you are sure to be to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s find out.” Lord Fulin took his place above Tauriel. His hands moved over her body, groping roughly at her breasts. Tauriel closed her eyes, moaning. His hands were also large in proportion to his body, and they gripped her wonderfully. She reached out in turn, stroking his cock, feeling the length and girth of it in her hand. It would feel magnificent in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin didn’t seem to be in the mood for much foreplay. He ran a cursory hand between Tauriel’s legs and found her already wet, the mere sight of what was to fuck her enough to make her arousal spike. “Eager slut,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not be so favored if I wasn’t,” Tauriel said. “Indeed, I sometimes think His Majesty keeps me in his kingdom for no reason other than my eagerness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should convince my daughter to take a less harsh stance on your profession,” Lord Fulin mused. “I can see the benefits of keeping a whore around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I can persuade you,” Tauriel said. “But come...try for yourself. See if we’re worth keeping in Erebor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin moved forward, pushing into her slowly. Tauriel gasped; it was one of the biggest she had taken, and that was saying something. She kept her eyes closed, head thrown back as he forced the entire length into her. Tauriel moaned, her voice echoing off the high ceilings of the treasury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tighter than I’d expect a whore to be,” Lord Fulin observed. “Or perhaps you’ve really never had a real cock in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is that,” Tauriel agreed breathlessly. “But elvish women do not change in our area, no matter what we take...though that may merely be a myth. Our men are not nearly as large as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have seen your men,” Lord Fulin said. “I would be surprised if they had anything between their legs at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel forced a laugh, which turned into another moan. “Indeed, they are all stripling boys in comparison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you a whore to them as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tauriel said. “We do not think of sex the same way that you do...I was a Captain of the Greenwood Guard, before their king cast me out for following a dwarf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps if he had tried this, he would not have been so hasty.” Lord Fulin started thrusting, hard but not particularly fast. “And perhaps if more elvish whores came to dwarvish beds, there would be less conflict between our peoples.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have often mentioned it,” Tauriel said. “But the ruling parties do not agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alas,” Lord Fulin said. He gripped her hips harder and thrust in deeper, striking her deepest parts. “Soft as well...it’s a miracle we don’t break you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My skin is soft,” she corrected. “My body is quite strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as well.” He started thrusting, harder, faster, and if anything he seemed to grow bigger inside her. Tauriel moaned, pressing up to him, trying to take him even deeper if such a thing was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel relaxed, enjoying it. He filled every inch of her, pressing deep inside, keeping her completely limp and helpless. She threw her head back and moaned prettily, moving her hands to her own breasts to show them off. He bit at them, drawing marks up on her pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are sweet,” he observed. “But perhaps a bit too earthy for my taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elves are of the earth,” she said. “I hope I please you enough anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You please as well as any whore could.” He thrusted harder, much harder than Tauriel would expect for a man of his age, rocking her hard, her back scraping against the stone floor. She gasped; it wasn’t painful, but it was a lot, much more than she was used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several long minutes of this, Lord Fulin turned them over, perching Tauriel on top of him. “I am an old dwarf,” he said. “Take over, whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel happily complied, rocking and grinding down on him, riding him faster. One hand continued at her breast, but she moved the other down to rub at her clit, tightening more around him. Lord Fulin groaned, thrusting up. “You are the true treasure in this place,” he said. “I doubt His Majesty has anything else quite so rare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me,” Tauriel said. “There are many great treasures in this place...whores can be found anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not elvish ones,” Lord Fulin said. “And certainly not elvish ones who can treat me so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can agree to that.” Tauriel rocked faster, bouncing on his cock until she suddenly stilled, screaming out a violent orgasm, tightening and gushing around him. Lord Fulin groaned and turned them over again, resuming his harsh thrusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands dug into her hips, keeping her still, something for him to use. Tauriel could tell his excitement was mounting, and that it really had been too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You enjoy this?” he asked, pounding into her. “You enjoy taking dwarves like me into your cunt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tauriel gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d take anyone, wouldn’t you? Long as there’s a good cock to fuck you, you’d spread your legs for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll even take a less impressive man if he paid you...you just need someone to fuck you all the time...remind you of your place…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Tauriel orgasmed again, breasts heaving. Lord Fulin groaned and pulled out, cumming between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them collapsed, breathing hard. Tauriel rolled over on her back, smiling a bit. Lord Fulin looked at her a long time. “Well done, girl,” he said. “I hope His Majesty paid you well for your services.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Tauriel said. “He loves his gold, but he can see value in other things.” She paused. “Things like your mining enterprises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin chuckled and Tauriel smirked to herself. She knew that was a more drunken laugh than normal. “My Lord?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mining enterprises are excellent,” Lord Fulin slurred. “Though perhaps not as great as I have told His Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mithril is a great enterprise.” Tauriel picked up the wine bottle, mysteriously refilled, and passed it to him. “Enough to sell the Crown Prince for, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin drank deeply from the bottle, not commenting on its sudden refilling. “Aye, it is,” he said. “If there was mithril on the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you lied to the King?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin half-glared at her. “You will tell him nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no!” Tauriel said quickly. “I never disclose what my customers tell me to a soul!” She moved her hand over to him, fondling his manhood, stroking him back to hardness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Lord Fulin downed the rest of the bottle and tossed it aside. “My daughter is...well. In spite of her rarity, there are not many who want her as a wife. Her son is spoiled and unpleasant as well. I wish to see her looked after when I return to the Halls of my Maker...and I feel that time will come soon. I have my doubts that Vulin will be able to provide for his mother when he comes of age. And so I came to Erebor. The eldest prince is unmarried, and I knew his council was concerned about his lack of prospects. Well...the King has a nephew, and I have a daughter. They are not, perhaps, best matched to one another...but the King could not say no to riches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you promised riches you never had?” Tauriel twisted her hand, drawing a groan from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did have a messenger coming,” Lord Fulin said. “He was to take as much time as possible, and present a lump of silver. It is nearly indistinguishable at a glance...by the time the deception would be discovered, the marriage would already have taken place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now that the orcs have come out of the hills, you don’t even need a messenger,” Tauriel said. “The King will believe that he was killed by orcs and perform the marriage anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Lord Fulin said. “It was a very fortuitous turn of events...the marriage will take place before another messenger can arrive, and my daughter will be Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a fine Queen she will be,” Tauriel said. “With such a clever father, I’m sure that she will be a very clever Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will,” Lord Fulin said. “But come, girl...you are here to entertain me, not listen to me ramble about politics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course!” Tauriel smiled. “I can hardly let this night go to waste on such complicated topics.” She ducked her head down, taking him in her mouth. He was as large there as he was in her cunt, and she moaned around him, slowly taking his length in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin moaned. “No, you cannot.” He reached down, gripping her hair in his hand and thrusting into her, powerful and strong. Tauriel happily opened to him, taking his full length into her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went at her throat for several minutes before he came. Tauriel swallowed happily and pulled back, watching as his eyes grew heavy. “Rest, my lord,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop in your duties, girl,” he mumbled sleepily. “You’re getting paid...make it worth it.” His eyes closed and he was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel grinned. “Not a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably didn’t hear her, falling back on the floor, deeply asleep. Tauriel checked his pulse; he was alive, breathing, just sleeping. She reached for her dress, then paused. His manhood was still there, still very large, and when would she ever have another opportunity like this? And he had told her to keep going...who was she to refuse an order like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down, fondling him again. It took a good few minutes to get him back up, but as soon as he was, she climbed on top, pushing herself down until she had taken him fully inside her again. She rocked on him slowly, using him for her own pleasure, and oh! What pleasure it was, to be filled so completely, to have such control over such a magnificent cock!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft cough behind her made her look up. Nori was standing nearby, smirking. “One wasn’t enough?” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see him,” Tauriel said. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t take advantage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had a pretty cunt, maybe,” Nori said. “Alas, I don’t have any taste for men.” His trousers were open, his hand on his own cock. “I have to say, you put on an excellent show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you or for him?” Tauriel asked, not pausing in her rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” Nori said. “The King will be pleased with your work...as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m his favorite for a reason.” Tauriel fell back down and moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re everyone’s favorite for a reason.” Nori’s eyes flicked down to where Tauriel and Lord Fulin were joined. “Room for one more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Tauriel gasped, rocking faster. “He’s already the largest I’ve taken...too much more and I’ll be out of work for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame,” Nori said. “I’ll just have to order a private session later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel snorted. “You can’t afford me, and I believe our usual business is concluded for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori hummed. “I’m sure I can find the money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel laughed, then moaned again, driving herself down further. “That is a powerful drug,” she observed. “If he hasn’t woken for any of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been perfecting it for a while...he was as good a test subject as any.” Nori moved closer, standing at Tauriel’s back. “I’ll be distributing it to your girls soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Tauriel reached down, fingering her clit. “We can always use something to get us out of situations quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, I’ll add an aphrodisiac to make it faster for you to take a ride.” Nori groaned. “Sure you can’t lend a hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel barely heard him as she orgasmed, crying out. She stilled for a moment, panting, before she resumed her rhythm. “I don’t think that will be necessary,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, I came all the way down here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and moved up, turning around to face him before she sank back down. “I meant the aphrodisiac,” she said, pulling Nori close and taking him in her mouth. She was mildly sad that he wasn’t as big as the partner below her, but she knew which one she would rather have in her cunt anyway. She started rocking again, bobbing her head to the same rhythm. Nori groaned, a hand on the back of her head, but he didn’t hold her down to fuck, just let her work at her own pace. Tauriel was glad of it; her throat was a bit sore from all the talking and the earlier fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Nori came in her mouth. Tauriel swallowed and moaned as she came again. This time, Lord Fulin’s cock twitched and she hastily stood up just before he came again. She stepped away on shaking legs to retrieve her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do with him?” she asked as she started dressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose we should carry him back up to his room,” Nori said. “If we want to answer a lot of questions from his daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel considered for a moment, then sighed. “You’re probably right,” she said. “He’ll have a major hangover in the morning...it would be unkind to leave a dwarf of his age on the floor all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t complaining about his age a minute ago.” Nori fixed his clothing and did the same for the sleeping lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Age and size are unrelated,” Tauriel said. “Though he was much more vigorous than I was expecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much more cunning as well,” Nori said. “Come on, help me with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very awkward, carrying someone so much shorter than her with someone else much shorter than her, but Tauriel and Nori managed to get Lord Fulin out of the treasury. The halls were mostly empty at this time, but Tauriel was still glad that she was with the person who knew the most secret passageways and empty halls as they carried him back up to his guest quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the door, they stopped. “You go report to the King,” Nori whispered. “I’ll be able to talk his daughter out of any wrath she has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. They got Lord Fulin into an upright position before Tauriel darted away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel didn’t know if Fili was going to laugh or cry as she gave her report that morning, though it was clear that exhaustion was making it harder for him to hold back his emotions. The party had lasted well into the early morning, and Tauriel had shown up at Thorin’s bedroom door only two hours after. Fili had been summoned at once, and Tauriel gave her report, repeating the conversation exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Nori heard it all as well?” Thorin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did,” Tauriel said. “The entire proposal was false...you have good cause to cancel the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than that,” Thorin growled. “He has committed treason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a bit extreme,” Fili said softly. “He just wanted his daughter to be cared for...I cannot condemn a man to death for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fili--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle.” Fili was pale, and there were tears running down his cheeks into his beard, but his voice was steady. “However she treated me, in the end there was no harm done...the worst that’s happened is that they wasted our time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hurt you,” Thorin said. “She made you feel less of a dwarf...she insulted us at every turn. I cannot let that stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So send them packing,” Fili said. “I would be happy to never see them again...and I do not care what else happens to them, except that I do not believe that they should die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin nodded slowly. “You are truly a kind dwarf, Fili,” he said. “I try to serve justice, but I doubt I will ever understand mercy. But since you are the wronged party in this case, I will allow your decision on their lives to stand.” He turned back to Tauriel. “I will convene court in four hours. I want you to be ready to testify. Have Nori there and presentable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel bowed. “Yes, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The great hall was once again packed. Tauriel didn’t know how word had spread so quickly through the mountain, but it seemed the entire kingdom had turned out to see this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin sat on his throne, as imperious and intimidating as Tauriel had ever seen. Fili stood on one side, Kili on the other, both managing to keep their expressions neutral for once. Tauriel felt a bit exposed, standing at the wall near the front of the room instead of at the back, but she did feel a little better with Nori standing next to her, grinning like this was the best entertainment he’d had in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall was oddly quiet in spite of being so full when the doors opened and Dwalin led Lord Fulin in, Lady Tuli and her son following. The old lord looked indignant, Lady Tuli furious, and Vulin positively venomous. Tauriel kept her face perfectly still, but she did catch Fili’s deep breathing as they were led down the length of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this?” Lord Fulin demanded as soon as they stopped before Thorin. “Your boorish guard showed up this morning accusing us of conspiracy and treason! I hope you have good proof of these claims, King Thorin, before we find ourselves in conflict.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have plenty of proof,” Thorin said coldly. “Including your own confession.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have made no confession,” Lord Fulin said, and winced. Tauriel smirked; clearly the hangover hadn’t worn off yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but you did,” Thorin said. “Last night...the report was brought to me, and it was only the final proof I needed of this plot.” He glanced to the side. “Captain Tauriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel stepped up, and she felt much better being back in her armor, with weapons on hand in case Lord Fulin tried anything. “It is true,” she said. “Last night, Lord Fulin confessed that the mithril promised in exchange for Prince Fili’s hand never existed, and that he intended to show common silver in its place when pressed. He has deceived you, my King, you and your people, in order to raise his own station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin glared at her. “And you would take the word of a whore...and an </span>
  <em>
    <span>elf</span>
  </em>
  <span>...over a Lord of Dwarvish blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Tauriel has proven trustworthy,” Thorin said. “But it is not merely her word against yours.” He nodded again and Nori stepped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also heard this confession,” he said. “On my beard and the grave of my mother, I heard it. But if that is not enough proof, I can bring more.” He smiled blandly at Lord Fulin. “You see, Your Majesty, when I first heard of this proposal, I decided to do some digging.” He nodded to the crowd and his brother Ori stepped up, several scrolls in hand. “It took quite some time to do a full audit of all your accounts,” Nori continued. “Especially since getting them from the other side of Middle Earth took quite some time, even by raven. But once we had, we had all the evidence we needed. No new tunnels have been dug in Erid Luin for the last five years, and no veins of mithril have been found. Furthermore, on further examination, we found that your wealth would not be enough to pay for an excavation, let alone offer to a King.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ori handed all the scrolls to Thorin, who glanced through them at a rapid pace. Tauriel was impressed at the speed, though she suspected Thorin had already read them over. She gave Nori a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Fulin, I see here the evidence of a conspiracy to raise one who is not worthy of a throne to the position of Queen. Do you deny this evidence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin fell silent. Lady Tuli opened her mouth, but a sharp glare from Thorin was enough to silence her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, such a conspiracy would carry a charge of treason, the penalty for which is death,” Thorin continued. “However, Prince Fili felt the charge was excessive, and so your lives will be spared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Fulin breathed a sigh of relief before Thorin held up his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be banished from Erebor,” he said. “Furthermore, word of your deeds will be sent to Erid Luin. You will be stripped of your titles and property...perhaps, once you have been desperate, you will appreciate those who work hard for their living.” Thorin paused. “And your beard will be shaved, so that all may know of your dishonor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gasp of shock and horror from the assembly. Lord Fulin paled, and Lady Tuli let out a little cry of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my word,” Thorin said firmly. “Be grateful for the mercy of the Prince, for it is only by his kindness that you live.” He nodded to Dwalin, who stepped forward, a sharp knife in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel kept her face impassive as Dwalin tugged Fulin forward by the beard. The hall was deathly still and silent as Dwalin shaved off Fulin’s beard roughly. Tauriel caught sight of a few drops of blood there. Clearly no one much cared how rough a shave was in cases like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Fulin’s beard to be entirely shorn. As soon as it was done, the guards moved forward, pulling Fulin and his daughter and grandson out of the hall. The hall was no longer silent, jeers and curses starting, the people of Erebor spitting and shouting at the disgraced dwarves. Fulin kept his head down in shame, but Tuli walked steadily, head held high. Tauriel had to admire that steel; she wondered if the lady had any regrets at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were gone, Fili slumped in relief. Tauriel smiled at Kili, who sent her a wink, and she had a feeling her services would be called on again soon enough. Thorin sat back in his throne, looking exhausted. “Dismissed,” Thorin said. The dwarves began to filter out of the hall, gossipping happily about what had just happened. Thorin looked over at Fili. “Go get some sleep, nephew,” he said. “You need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Fili stumbled forward, clearly still exhausted from everything. Lady Dis hurried forward and caught him, murmuring soothingly in Khuzdul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded to Thorin and left as well; it had been too long since she’d stood a guard shift, and she definitely needed to right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin was surprised the next morning, when Fili said that he wanted to see Fulin’s party off. “I would think you’d never want to see them again,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather ensure they actually leave,” Fili said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Thorin said. “But the guards will be at their posts...I won’t have them assassinate you in revenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are cruel and dishonest, but I don’t think they’re capable of murder,” Fili said. “And if they try, that will only get them all killed.” He bowed and headed out to the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fulin and Vulin were apparently already in their carriage, clearly hiding from the shame. Tuli, on the other hand, was standing beside it, staring out across the land plaintively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tuli?” Fili said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, surprised. “I suppose I should thank you,” she said, though she sounded anything but grateful. “I did not expect you to let us live if the deception was discovered so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you expected us not to find out,” Fili said. “The contract never could have been fulfilled. It was a foolish attempt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Tuli said. “But we all do foolish things for our children...I hope you will understand that one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment. “But why?” Tuli suddenly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you spare our lives? We did betray you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili shrugged. “I did not think it was worth spilling blood over,” he said. “And you may find that my mercy is crueller than my vengeance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, at that,” Tuli agreed. “We must all die, one way or another...but to live in shame...to be ostracized from our people…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also did not think that death would bring anything good,” Fili said. “I have tasted death...I have laid dying, on the very doorstep of our Maker’s Hall...and while my salvation was welcome, it was painful. And I learned from it...my uncle learned from it. I hope that you will learn from this salvation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuli nodded slowly. “I was wrong about you,” she said. “There is steel in you...and wisdom, that you find ways to make your compassion so cruel. You will make a great king one day...and I hope your wife knows your steel, and your compassion, and respects them more than I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel certain of it,” Fili said. “But come...the day is growing late, and my uncle would rather you not hang around longer.” He offered his hand and helped Tuli into her carriage. “May you find honor again, Lady Tuli.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And may your halls be ever kind, Prince Fili,” Tuli returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili stepped back and they set off. He watched them go, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel appeared at his shoulder, silent as any elf. “Are you all right, Your Highness?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m better now,” Fili said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother bid me give you an invitation,” Tauriel said. “He and several of your friends from the Company will be down at the inn in Dale tonight.” She brushed a hand across his shoulders and leaned down to whisper. “And I’ll be damned if I don’t have you laughing by the end of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you up on that,” Fili said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Tauriel kissed his cheek. “I look forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar was crowded when Fili arrived, though it was still fairly early. He spotted the group near the back; Kili and Tauriel, Dori, Nori and Ori, Dwalin hovering nearby. Fili raised his eyebrows; it wasn’t the collection he would have expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t talk anyone else into coming down?” he asked as he took his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Balin is mopping up the mess with the council,” Dwalin said. “Can’t speak to anyone else, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re all either too old or too respectable to come out with the likes of us,” Nori said. “Not sure why Dori’s here though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori sniffed. “I’m here to keep you out of trouble,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same for me,” Dwalin growled. “The traitors may have left, but I don’t want to assume they didn’t have support in Erebor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, relax,” Tauriel said. “I’m here, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not exactly on duty,” Dwalin pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel grinned. “Too true.” She leaned back on Kili, looking entirely relaxed. “But I doubt anyone would attack them in a crowded bar in Dale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not taking chances,” Dwalin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Dwalin,” Fili said, waving the barmaid over. “Kili and I can defend ourselves just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin grumbled, but Fili elected to ignore him and ordered a round of drinks for the entire table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very cheerful for a man who’s just broken an engagement,” Ori observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was happy to break it,” Fili said. “I never wanted to get married to begin with...why would I want to get married to someone like her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you have a lot better prospects,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him? Nah.” Kili grinned. “I’m the handsome one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a general snort of derision around the table. “You can’t even grow a proper beard,” Dwalin said. “But you’re handsome to elves, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You definitely aren’t,” Tauriel shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d fuck me anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my superior officer. No I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin rolled his eyes. “That’s only on paper, we both know you do what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know if that’s ever you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both pretty,” Fili cut in before that argument could devolve any further. “And I believe I have a prior claim on our ladyship tonight.” He grinned at Tauriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you do,” Tauriel said. “Broken hearts are my specialty...but later, the bar’s a bit crowded right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili nodded just as the barmaid returned. Drinks were passed around, and the conversation continued, banter and insults being flung about with genuine affection, jokes and laughter ringing out over the bar. Some of the Men looked a bit annoyed, but no one was going to complain about it, not with Dwalin glaring at anyone who got too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been hours, the group having long devolved into general drunkenness, when Tauriel turned back to Fili. The bar was mostly empty, just a few men straggling behind, and while Fili was fairly certain the bar was set to close soon, the proprietors weren’t going to throw the princes of Erebor out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Tauriel said. She was still perfectly composed; elves, apparently, did not get drunk easily. “Prince Fili, I believe you are owed...services.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not owed,” Fili said. “But definitely need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Tauriel stood up. “Clear the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glasses were moved aside, the air growing heavy. Chairs were moved aside, giving Tauriel space as she stepped into the light and started to undo the laces of her dress. The room fell silent as she stripped off, finally standing naked before the assembly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, Your Highness,” Tauriel purred. “Join me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili swallowed heavily and stepped forward, leaning up. Tauriel bent and kissed him before lifting him by the collar and lying him down across the table. Fili looked up, surprised, before Tauriel was kissing him again, pressing deep into his mouth. He opened to her, eager for anything she would give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me, my lord,” she whispered. Fili’s hands fumbled over her, feeling the soft elven skin, his mouth moving down her neck, beard scratching at the pale expanse. Tauriel moaned her approval and guided one of his hands between her legs. “Come now, Your Highness...I know you’ve lain with women before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None like you,” Fili said. He dared to glance at Kili, who was watching with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s easy enough to please,” Kili said. “Just let her guide you, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili nodded and let Tauriel direct his hand. He felt her clit, her opening, all so wet and eager for him. His other hand went to her breast, squeezing a little. She seemed such a lovely, delicate thing, though Fili knew that she could kill him if she pleased, and he would be powerless to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, my lord,” she breathed. “You have a gifted hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have often been told so, when working my craft,” Fili said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, her own hand moving down to undo Fili’s britches. His breath hitched, his cock already hard just from feeling the doe-soft skin and river-wet pussy. He looked up at her, helpless, wanting. Worshipful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss landed on his chest before Tauriel lifted herself up to the table. She hovered over Fili a moment, smirking, before she lowered herself onto his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili thought the world had exploded, lust overtaking his body. He pressed up, trying to take control, but Tauriel pushed him down with a hand on his chest. “Let me care for you,” she whispered. “You deserve it tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili nodded. She started moving, sliding up and down his cock, moaning as she did. Fili could do nothing but lie back and watch her, feel her around him, on top of him, keeping him there for her use. And Fili could not imagine any better life than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clattered beside them. Fili was suddenly aware of the noise around him, the others commenting, whispering. The men in the room did give them a few interested glances, though none of them dared approach. Fili blushed, suddenly self-conscious of what was happening, but Tauriel just kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re looking at me, not you,” she whispered. “And I love being looked at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. Kili moved closer, looking very eager. “Room for one more?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, go on then,” Tauriel said. “There’s oil in my jacket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili retrieved it and slicked his fingers, running them along Tauriel’s backside. She moaned and stilled, giving Kili room to prepare her without disturbance. Fili groaned a bit, but she was at least still on him, keeping his cock warm in her. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, waiting. He could feel Kili’s fingers probing through her walls, and he groaned again, imagining how it would be when they both sank into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Kili’s fingers vanished and Fili felt the larger press. Both brothers moaned and Kili started moving. Tauriel made a very indecent noise and started moving again herself, rocking between Fili and Kili, one hand still on Fili’s chest, the other reaching around to pull Kili closer. Fili couldn’t think, could barely breathe. He moved one hand back to Tauriel’s clit, rubbing and squeezing it eagerly. It didn’t take long for her to orgasm, spasming and tightening, making the dwarves moan again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tauriel,” Fili breathed. “I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, my lord,” she said. “I am eager to feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili grabbed her hips and started moving, not letting her hold him down anymore. She moaned as she was pushed back into Kili, who increased his pace. Soon both of them were eagerly fucking her, cocks pressing deep, their hands moving over her, squeezing, petting, their mouths seering over her skin, the occasional bite getting cries from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili broke first, cumming with a roar, deep in her cunt. Tauriel moaned and shook, cumming a second time, slick gushing over Fili’s cock. Kili groaned, biting her shoulder as he followed. They stayed there another moment, breathing hard, before Kili stepped back and did up his pants. Fili fell back on the table, exhausted and happy. That was definitely a good pick-me-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel kissed him once more, sweetly, before turning to the rest of the group. “Who’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t return to Erebor until nearly dawn. The guards looked mildly askance, but since the group included a captain and a general, they wisely kept their mouths shut. Everyone headed back for his own quarters, almost all of them still intoxicated and feeling wonderful from having Tauriel in the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili followed Tauriel back to her quarters. They didn’t speak, just went inside. As soon as the door closed, Tauriel dropped to her knees, kissing Kili deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a good few minutes before Kili pulled back. “Givashel, we should move to bed,” he said. “The stone cannot be kind to your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My knees have born worse,” Tauriel said. “But I supposed I have been exerting myself lately.” She stood and went to the bed, shedding her clothes on the way. Kili watched with a smirk on his face before he followed, stripping as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell on the bed, kissing again. Kili petted over Tauriel’s breasts, moving down to kiss them as well, and bit at a nipple, earning a slight yelp. He licked over the area soothingly and moved his hand between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that work tonight, and you’re still wanting,” he observed, pressing his fingers up into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always want you, my love,” Tauriel said. “I could have every Man, elf and dwarf on Middle Earth, and I would still come to your bed eager for more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili kissed her again. “Well, then, I shall give you more.” He slid into her slowly, letting himself feel every inch of her. Tauriel gasped, her face a mask of ecstasy. Kili began to move, still slow, still gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him, her arms around his shoulders, legs winding over his hips, pulling him in. He thrust deeper, fucking as far as he could, their bodies entwined, pressed completely together, their hearts pounding together. Kili’s lips moved over Tauriel’s neck, tasting her skin, his hands gripping her waist. She kissed his neck in turn, pressing her chest up to his, letting him feel the softness of her breasts, her heels pressing into his backside, forcing him to stay deep within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tauriel,” Kili breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kili,” she whispered in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orgasm, when it came, was slow, starting at the very tip of Tauriel’s toes and working its way up through her body, until she felt she would shatter, screaming her pleasure to the ceiling, the tremors wracking through her body. Kili moaned and seemed to come apart just as slowly, like waves on a gentle sea, their love and pleasure washing over them, and they could not let go of one another, could not unwrap their bodies and break this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed again, slowly, as it ended, letting themselves come down. Tauriel was shaking still, overwhelmed. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, the most joyous feeling, to be here, with her love in her arms, their legs tangled together, the aftermath of their lovemaking evident between her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter the future, Tauriel knew that this, here, would always be her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six Months Later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The council meeting was once again very boring. Fili exchanged a look with Kili, wishing that they could be literally anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else?” Thorin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balin cleared his throat. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he said. “Now, I know that Prince Fili’s last engagement was broken in disgrace. However, Lord Detri of The Iron Hills has written a proposal for his niece…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili sat back in his chair and groaned loudly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sex scene inspired by art by Negisaray viewable <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sgsby_0w83Gql87o1AH4pp8oPQwHy4f8/view?usp=sharing"> here</a> (very NFWS).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>